


Swapped

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Laszlo ticks off some witches and the other vampires have to pay for it.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Kudos: 24





	Swapped

Guillermo nervously paced the room.

Colin entered. "What happened?"

"Something bad," Guillermo bit his lip.

Colin asked, "You care to tell me?"

Guillermo nodded. "Yeah. Of course. I invited some witches over, thinking that master needed more friends. But, Laszlo was horrible to the witches. And they all had to pay the price off it."

"What happened to them?" Colin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say they may have to get used to new bodies."

Nandor, Laszlo, and Nadja all stepped out from the shadows, looking normal.

"What's wrong with them?" Colin questioned.

"Just wait," Guillermo breathed.

Sure enough, that's all Colin had to do.

Nandor wondered up to Nadja. "Hey, so this sucks."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. I've never been in a woman's body and it fucking sucks," Nadja began. "Plus, it's going to suck not making love to you."

Nandor hung his head. "Yeah…."

Laszlo wandered up to Guillermo. "Guieeemo, have you figured out how to fix it?"

"No. Not yet, master."

-

"So, let me get this straight...they're all in different bodies?" Colin asked Guillermo.

Guillermo nodded.

"Who is who?"

"Nandor is in Laszlo's body. Nadja in Nandor's. And Laszlo in Nadja's," Guillermo told him.

"That sucks."

Guillermo said, "So, what do we call them?"

"I don't know. Maybe just what they are mind wise," Colin suggested.

"Okay. We can do this."

Silence.

Then the silence was cut short by Nadja, who yelled, "Nandor...I mean I… HAVE A TEN INCH PENIS!"

"Show me!" Laszlo shouted.

"Okay!"

"Don't look at it!" Nandor screamed.

Colin and Guillermo both sighed and shook their heads.

This was going to be a rough ride.


End file.
